The phoenix girl
by gemini in tauro
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si por una vez el fenix no renace de sus cenizas?
1. El castigo del fenix y el renacer

**Disclaimer: saint seiya son propiedad de masami kurumada yo sólo los tomo prestados para las locuras de mi imaginación **

**hola!, vengo con esta loca idea que me vino con otra sugerencia de pen name que me hice hace mucho tiempo, y aquí esta la verdadera cuestión del fic, ¿qué pasaría si el fénix no renace de sus cenizas?**

**intento hacer lo mejor que puedo para tener buenas ideas para lo fics so Please forgive me si algo sale mal o algo así**

**dejen review porfa**

**lo último que quiero agregar es que es un fic post tenkai hen overture(o algo así), en el que no esxiste Saint Seiya Omega**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_El castigo del fénix... y el renacer_

¿qué era lo que el caballero divino del fénix sentía en esos momento?. Dolor. Sentía mucho dolor.

y es que si, no todos los días recibes un castigo divino por intentar asesinar a un dios; lo peor del castigo divino, era recibido de su diosa para hacérselo más doloroso

-¡ikki, hermano!- lo que redoblaba el castigo, tenía que verlo la única persona que amaba en este mundo: su hermano pequeño shun.

Ser atravesado por el vaculo de su diosa era algo humillante.

-athena...- fue lo último que pudo decir el fénix, lo último que pudo ver fue una lágrima furtiva de su diosa y pudo sentir como se comunicaba con el

**te traeré de vuelta ikki, no lo dudes. Renacerás...pero no en este cuerpo**

el caballero de andromeda pudo sentir el cosmo de su diosa decirle eso a su hermano y se alegró momentáneamente. Eso quería decir que no podría hacer nada por su hermano, excepto reencarnar lo.

-esos se merecen los que intentan desafiar a los dioses - dijo una voz al lado de athena: Ares, dios de la guerra bélica - hyoga de cisne, seiya de pegaso, Shiryu de dragón e ikki de fénix, ahora el fénix no podrá revivir de sus cenizas

-¿por qué no me mandaste a asesinar a shun de andromeda? - le preguntó la diosa de la sabiduría a su medio hermano

-el es un caso especial hermanita - respondió el guerrero con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios - el fue el contenedor de hades en esta era, sin olvidar que tiene el alma más pura, y por haber rechazado al alma de un dios para que albergara su cuerpo se le dio el peor castigo posible: el observar la muerte de sus hermanos

-matar a mis caballero es un desperdicio, y más si son caballeros lo suficientemente poderosos y valientes como para desafiar a los dioses - intentó objetar la pelimorada para poder salvar a sus caballeros sin darse cuenta que la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano se ensanchaba

-mas por eso deben morir athenita - **¿athenita?**, fue lo que el caballero y diosa pensaron y se transmitieron al mismo tiempo - serían la desgracia del mundo, provocarían otra guerra entre dioses y santos; no quieres que eso pase, ¿verdad?

la ojiverde se dio cuenta que el dios de la guerra bélica le habia tendido una trampa para deshacerse de sus caballeros** shun búscalo, solo el puede revivir, es tu última misión**, al oir eso el caballero se retiro dejando solos a los dioses hermanos

-¿qué hiciste para que se fuera? - le preguntó su hermano a la diosa

-le encargué que se deshiciera de los cadaveres - le respondió su hermana inexpresiva, el carraspeó

-mientes.

-me estas diciendo a mi, athena, la diosa de la sabiduria,guerra, estrategía... ¿qué miento? - le preguntó haciendose la dolida - si no te conociera estaría diciendo que me crees una mentirosa

-no te creo, sé que me estas mintiendo - le respondió con todo el veneno que pudo

-con esa confianza que me tienes no podremos ser buenos hermanos, ¿sabes? - quien diga que la diosa de la sabiduria es tonta esta tan mal como napoleón de la vez que intento conquistar rusia en pleno invierno

-mejor me voy, deshaste de los cuerpos, si no lo haces te destituiremos como diosa de la tierra.

se retiro dejando a la diosa pensando en una solución a sus dilemas: sus caballeros dorados estaban atrapados en una roca y cuatro de sus caballeros mas fuertes fuertes fueron asesinados a sangre fria por su propia mano

-recuperaré a mis caballeros cueste lo que cueste...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. hospital en la región de kamakura-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

tantai yukamoto se removia inquieto en la sala de espera, tenia que acompañar a su hija kanon por que era menor, lo que decia que no podia estar al lado de su amada kadi.

estaba impaciente, eso se denotaba en su actitud, estar con su hija pequeña le tranquilizaba, la niña solo tenia cinco años, seis si se contaba que en japón se cuenta el año de gestación, pero no era tonta

-papá, ¿cuanto tardarán en sacarle a mamá a mi hermanito? - su padre la miró con ternira, recordaba por que le habian puesto kanon, era por la diosa kanon. Ya que ella era su diosa

-no podemos deducir si será niño o niña - le dijo su padre con una sonrisa lo que hizo que se le iluminara el rostro a la niña, en eso llegó a la sala de espera una mujer que asistió al parto de su esposa: kokoa miyakuri, la mejor amiga de kadi yukamoto

-tantai, kanon, entren es una niña - la noticia le impacto al hombre... ¿niña?.

-vamos kanon, hay que entrar.

la niña lo siguió tomada de su mano, al entrar vio a su esposa, algo debil por la labor de parto, con esas ropas blancas de hospital parecía sacada del anime(NA: y no esta para más sacar a relucir esta metáfora, de todas mejor pongo esta).

en sus brazos sostenía un pequeño bulto cubierto por una toalla blanca, el hombre estaba fascinado por la literatura japonesa y por el periodo heian que el saber que era niña supo que nombre ponerle

-murasaki - su esposa, como siempre le leyo la mente, sabía lo que iba a decir con solo mrarle a los ojos, el como simple gesto de la telepatia que compartia con su esposa se dijo mentalmente que las palabras sobraban y sacó a refulgir una enorme sonrisa

-mami, puedo cargarla, ¡puedo, puedo, puedo! - la niña hacia un gesto que hacia que la familia se hiciera mas unida, kokoa no se salió ni un instante de la hora del parto, ya que el lazo de amistada que compartía con kadi era tangrande que no permitió que la dejaran en la sala de espera.

pero con tantai no era lo mismo, amaba mucho a su esposa pero, tenia que cuidar a la pequeña kanon

-ya estan todos - no se dieron cuando entró el doctor - kadi yukamoto - anunció el nombre de la paciente revisando su tablilla - su salud es bastante buena, tal vez en un par de dias le demos de alta

-gracias doctor yokuro - así como el doctor hizo acto de precencia se fue

-mami, ¿por qué le pusieron a mi hermanita murasaki?, es un nombre muy largo - se quejo la pequeña

-en honor a la poetiza del periodo heian murasaki shikibu hija - se adelantó el padre

-y si mejor le ponian kanon como yo solo que en honor a otra persona que no sea la diosa kanon

los adultos soltarón una sonora carcajada, la inocencia de la niña se hacia refulgir en esa frase. Asi continuó la celebración sin darse cuenta de que una aura extraña envovia a la bebe...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿y bien?, que les pareció?**

**toda la información que puse es un poco confusa, sobre el nombre de murasaki, si murasaki shikibu fue una poetiza que vivió en el periodo heian(entre los años 794 a 1185) y fue creadora de una de las obras literarias más importantes y reconocidas de la cultura oriental: genji monogatari**

**al nombre de kanon en realidad lo puse en honor a mi cantante japonesa favorita(aunque en realidad nomás conozco a ella de nombre, a los que hicieron los opennings y endings de saint seiya no los conozco): kanon wakeshima!, pero puse de excusa a la diosa kanon**

**la región de kamakura esuna de las regiones mas espirituales de japón contando con un buda de casí 15 metros(esto lo saque de una trilogía otaku llamada sho-shan y la dama oscura, el segundo libro: tinta violeta)**

**espero no los haya aburrido con la despedida**

**por fa dejen reviews, para saber si continuo**

**gemini in tauro**


	2. El extraño conocido parte 1

**Disclaimer:saint seiya son propiedad de masami kurumada, yo solo los tomo prestados para las locuras de mi imaginación**

**hola!, vengo con el segundo capi de uno de los pocos fics que he escrito que valla a continuar(ya que la mayoria son ONE-SHOTS o SONGFICS)que es the phoenix girl que en su traducción al español seria la chica fénix**

**hanehera: no se a que te refieres, si quieres me lo puedes aclarar en un PM**

**sin más les dejo el segundo chap**

** ¡****disfruten!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

2. El extraño conocido parte 1(POV de murasaki)

_9 años después..._

Esta era otra de las típicas platicas que tenían mis padres conmigo, y es que siempre era lo mismo: que murasaki por que tienes estas notas... que murasaki por que no aseaste tu habitación, etcétera; siempre tuve que ser la oveja negra en la familia, solo hay una cosa que me ayuda a mantenerme con buen status en mi familia: dibujar. Eso es lo único que se hacer bien, "puedo casi calcar la vida en mis dibujos...", era lo que decía mi sofu antes de morir.

Pero esta vez... no era lo mismo, ninguna de esas razones era el por que iba a platicar con mis padres, era alo que sabía que queía hacer desde hace tiempo...

-¿estas segura de que quieres hacer eso como "profesión" - recalcó mi padre lo de profesión

-si, desde que tenía cinco años quise ser bonza - es como un tipo de monja - fue de la primera vez que vi a una bonza, y no era mas que la abadesa

-si hija, recuerdo eso por que yo te acompañé, pero estas segura que quieres ser bonza - esta vez no preguntó mi madre

-si madre, y nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinion

Mis padres no estaban enfadados, ni decepcionados, pero sé que creían que no lo lograría. Entré a mi cuarto, en mi cama estaban mis dos bloc de notas actuales ya que dibujo demasiado, uno era para cosas cotidianas y el otro era solo para dibujarlo a el.

El. Sueño todas las noches con el. Ese chico de cabellos verdes, sonrisa de marfil y armadura rosa con cadenas; ¿cabellos verdes?, parece sacado del anime igual que esa extraña armadura rosa con cadenas

Esta noche no sería la excepción. El sueño de hoy era lo que parecía un recuerdo más que un sueño...

_Lo observaba desde distancia pelear con un chico de su misma edad con cabellos azules, en algun momento se cayó de la pelea, yo no tenia control mi cuerpo, otra vez era ese chico, al que todos llamaban ikki._

_-el no es como tu ikki, el es debil, ni siquiera parecen hermanos... - me reclamaba el chico pero el no terminó de hablar cuando yo lo interrumpí_

_-lo creas o no, shun y yo venimos de a misma madre - a continuación le tiré un puñetazo, estuve a punto de abalanzarme contra el cuando shun, como al parecer se llama me suplico_

_-hermano, no pelees, mira no me hizo nada grave, no vale la pena pelear._

_tu eres ikki..._

Me desperté de golpe buscando el cuenco con agua que ya me acostumbré a tener al lado de mi por si me despierto de uno de esos sueños extraños que desde los tres años son muy recurrentes

-mura... - un susurro, era la voz de mi hermana mayor kanon - ya no intentes dormir, son las seis y media y nuestros padres quieren hablar contigo

Estoy segura de que es por lo que platiqué con ellos ayer.

Me dirijó a la sala a oscuras y de repente...

-¡feliz cumpleaños! - saltaron mis padre y kanon dejándome con un susto indescriptible en la cara

-¿qué, acaso olvidaste que hoy cumplías diez años hermanita? -cierto, en mi familia siguen con el año de gestación, con todo lo de ayer se me olvidó que hoy era quince de agosto

-no te puedo mentir...-fue lo mejor que le pude decir

-respecto a tu decición, puedes estar en un templo de por aquí, si quieres puedes iniciar el día de hoy

-¿en serio? - estaba que me des hacía de la emoción

-si, puedes ir al templo más cercano de aquí

en aquel momento se me olvidó todo lo que tenia en la cabeza, mi cabello parecía tener un extraño color azul, siempre lo tuvo pero ese día, parecía más azul que otros

-gracias - corrí a abrazar a mis padres y a mi hermana

-estarás bajo la supervisión de kokoa miyakuri

-¿la tía kokoa? - pregunté emocionada, ella era como mi hermana, a ella le conté de mis sueños

-si, ella - respondió mi madre un poco celosa por el tono que usé al nombrar a kokoa

Empaqué solo lo necesario para mi: mis colores y el resto de mis bloc, en especial ese.

Al llegar al templo estaba tan emocionada que literalmente salí corriendo del carro y me tropece con alguien en el acto.

-lo siento señor...¿shun? - lo reconocía de mis sueños, nunca olvidaría ese cabello verde, ni esa sonrisa marfilada, me sonrió cuando supe como se llamaba

-hola, ¿cómo te llamas? - me preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, como si... hubiera encontrado un tesoro

-ik.. mura..sa..kk...i - tartamudeé

-¿ikmurasaki? - me preguntó antes de soltar una pequeña risita - mucho gusto ikmurasaki

-no, me llamo así, soy solo murasaki

-hermanita, ¿lo conoces? - me levanté inmediatamente avergonzada y roja hasta los pies negando con la cabeza

-no, solo que...no se que me da al verlo - dije intentando ocultar lo que en verdad sabía

-huh!, estas enamorada, estas enamorada! - empezó a canturrear mi hermana, el extraño se pudo de color rojo y igual que yo

-muy madura kanon, y no, no estoy enamorada - me dirijo ahora al peliverde - ¿a que viniste aquí?

-creo que tu sabes la repuesta - se aleja dejándome una extaña sensación de deja vú y desconcertada

Al ingresar al templo de tokei-ji, al parecer así se llama el templo, conocido como el templo del divorcio; no me fue dificil encontrar a kokoa

-¡tia kokoa, tia kokoa! - exclamé al verla y no pude evitar correr hacía ella

-murasaki - se apresuro a extenderme los brazos, era la única persona aparte de mi sofu que no creía que fuera una oveja negra

Me acerque a su oído y le susurré:

-vi a shun, el no es parte de mi imaginación - kokoa me miro extrañada y luego me dirigió una mirada seria

-¿estas segura? - preguntó

-nunca te mentiría - le aseguré.

_continuará..._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿qué les pareció?, ¿demasiado extraño?...**

**literalmente todo el chap fue pov de murasaki, el siguiente sería pov de shun(si hay tiempo y sobra imaginación ¬.¬)**

**como sea, espero que comenten que les pareció, si hay algo que necesiten saber sobre esto o algo así**

**gracias por tomarse la molestia de de leer**

**gemini in tauro**


End file.
